One Last Time
by Ashen Key
Summary: The first time Alice kissed her, Rain kissed her back. Then punched her. Pre-canon, Alice/Rain, rated M for sensuality.


**A/N: written for the Fireworks '11 Porn Battle over at femslash_today on livejournal, and the prompt was "one last kiss". Set pre-canon. **

**The following contains violence, sex, and violent sex – if any of those aren't your cup of tea, don't read.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Last Time<strong>

Here's a thing: Rain Ocampo could outshoot any other person that the Umbrella Corporation had hired. Yes, even Alice.

Here's another thing: Alice Abernathy could best any other person that the Umbrella Corporation had hired at hand-to-hand. Yes, even Rain.

Here's the third thing: Rain made her work for it.

– –

Here's a thing: Percival S. Parks, call-me-Spence Parks, was one of the best lays Alice had ever had. Yes, even counting Rain.

Here's another thing: Lorraine call-me-Rain-or-I'll-break-your-mouth Ocampo, Rain-who-One-stole-from-the-idots-at-the-LAPD was one of the best lays Alice has ever had. Yes, even counting Spence.

Here's the third thing: Rain made her work for it.

– –

The first time Alice kissed her, Rain kissed her back.

Then punched her.

They had been sparring, and sparring hard, when finally Alice had managed to pin the other woman to the wall. When fighting like this, when fighting with Rain, if you thought too much, you ended up on the floor with her knee in your back and your arms twisted behind you. So Alice wasn't thinking; hadn't, in fact, been thinking for a number of minutes. She'd pinned Rain to the wall and instead of opening her mouth and making a quip, she'd opened her mouth and kissed her.

And _god_ could Rain kiss.

Of course, she could also pack a punch and after the pair had ended up on the floor, with one of Alice's arms twisted behind her and Rain's knee in her back, Alice had to ask,

"Was this because I kissed you?"

"No," and Alice could hear the smile in Rain's voice. "This is because I like you."

Which was something to say given that Alice was tasting blood, but that was Rain for you.

– –

(Not that Alice would ever admit it, but later that night, she kicked back the covers on her bed, shut her eyes, and ran through the match again. This time when her mind ran through Rain flipping her to the mat, she changed it. She landed on her back this time, and Rain kissed her, _hard_, and slid her hand down Alice's pants (Alice slid her own hand down her panties, kept her eyes shut, _pretended_) and rubbed and teased and twisted until Alice came hard enough that she had to bite down on her lip to stop from crying out.

"Fuck," Alice said, and told herself that she wouldn't kiss Rain again. Except that she wanted to, just one last time.)

– –

The second time Alice kissed her, Rain kissed back. Then slammed her against a wall.

They had been sparring, again, and sparring hard. Harder than normal, as if they both had something to prove. Alice had something to prove, prove that she wasn't distracted by Rain's mouth and the fact that she knew what it tasted like, wasn't distracted by the way Rain's breasts moved as she breathed, wasn't distracted by the slide of muscles under her skin. What Rain had to prove, Alice had no idea.

You didn't think when you fought with Rain, you just _moved_. So Alice moved, and she kissed her again, and Rain kissed back, and it was hard and as much a fight as their sparring. Alice's hands had slackened on Rain's arms, because _yes yes yes_, and that's when Rain twisted and slammed her against the wall (_yes, yes_) with her arm across Alice's throat (_**yes**_).

"I think I win," Rain said.

"This round, bitch," Alice said, because that's how their conversations tended to play out.

"Oh, bring it on, baby," Rain said, and smirked.

– –

(Not that Alice would ever admit it, but later that night, she kicked back the covers on her bed, shut her eyes, and ran through the match again. This time when her mind ran through Rain slamming her into the wall, she changed it. Rain kissed her mouth, kissed her mouth, and then her neck, hard enough to leave a bruise. Rain fell to her knees in front of her, pulled down Alice's pants, and held her there as she placed her mouth between her legs. Alice had to bite down on her hand to keep from crying out as the orgasm ran through her, but then she'd never worried about mixing pleasure with pain.

"Fuck," Alice said once she could, and told herself that she wouldn't kiss Rain again. Except that she wanted to, just one last time.)

– –

The third time Alice kissed Rain, Rain kissed her back. Then flipped her over.

They had been sparring, and sparring hard. Harder then normal, but Alice had managed to pin Rain against the floor. And Rain had been such a sight, cheeks flushed, strands of hair clinging to the sweat on her face, that Alice had to kiss her. Kiss her _hard_, and Rain had kissed back, just as hard. Then once Alice's guard had slipped, Rain bucked and twisted and flipped her over, pinning _her_ to floor.

Normally, then Rain would get up. Now she just kept Alice on the floor.

"This time, you gonna stop being such a goddamn cocktease?" Rain asked, breathing heavily.

"...what?" Alice blinked. "And hate to break it to you, darling, but you don't have a cock, either."

"Nah, got something better," Rain said, smiling that wicked, impossible smirk of hers. "But, you! I mean, what the _fuck_ is up with the kissing and no follow up, huh? Really? What the fuck?"

"You walk away!" Not the most sensible thing to say, but under the circumstances? Fuck it.

Rain sat up, got up, took a step back. "Then you better catch me."

– –

(Not that Alice would ever admit it to anyone else, but later that night, she kicked back the door of her apartment, lunged forward, and caught Rain by the wrist. Rain spun around, elbow cocked and diving towards Alice's throat, only Alice blocked it, and sent them both tumbling onto the couch. She pinned Rain down and kissed her, and kissed her, and Rain kissed her back before she bucked and twisted, and made them fall onto the rug.

"Couch was comfortable," Alice gasped, forgetting all about defence as she slid her hands up under Rain's shirt to try and touch as much skin as she could.

"Scared of a little carpet-burn?"

"Hell no," Alice said, rolling Rain over and capturing her hands above her head. She kissed Rain to try and keep the woman occupied, and plunged her other hand down Rain's pants. This time when Rain bucked up against her, there was no thought to it, no training, nothing but sheer lust. Alice dropped her mouth to Rain's throat as Rain wrapped one of her legs around Alice's hips, as Rain begged and swore and writhed under her.

Rain turned out to be a screamer, which came as utter zero surprise. She also turned out to be damn good at oral, which Alice's fantasies hadn't prepared her for. But then again, Alice's fantasies really hadn't prepared her for any of this, not how Rain would actually sound, actually smell and feel against her, not how Rain's surprisingly curly hair would feel as Alice wrapped it around her hand and _yanked_. Certainly not anything how strangely, bizarrely comfortable it felt, later, with Rain sprawled out over her, both of them still half-dressed, limbs tangled together. Alice shut her eyes, lightly ran her fingers down Rain's back, slowly becoming aware of aches and pains and, yes, the burn thanks to writhing against the rug.

"For the record," Rain said, lazily, "if you even breathe a _word_ of this to J.D., I will fucking end you."

"Got it," Alice said. "Breathe a word of this to Spence, and I'll let _you_ deal with the offers for a threesome."

"Easy done. Me, him, my semi-auto..."

Alice laughed, told herself that this wouldn't happen again. Except that she wanted it to, just one last time.)


End file.
